Burning Vengeance
by MandySg1
Summary: Sometimes the past can come up and bite you in the mikta.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Vengeance** by MandySG1

**Category**: Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Spoilers:** Up to the end of Season 3

**Rating**: T

**Content Warnings:** Mild language, Violence, (some torture) minor character death

**Summary:** Sometimes the past can come up and bite you in the mikta

**Disclaimer** Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

**A/N**: This story was written for a good friend, JanSam who has done a lot for me, so I thought I'd return the favour. She wanted a Sam fic in which Sam gets whumped (my favourite kind of fic) and based on her favourite episode. If I name the episode it will spoil part of the fic, so you will have to figure that one out for yourselves. I wish to also thank annsgcfan and JanSam for helping me beta and giving me support with this fic, you guys are great!

**Burning Vengeance**

**Chapter 1**

_SG1 to the briefing room, SG1 to the briefing room_, could be heard over the PA system all throughout the base.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was just finishing off his meat loaf, and was quite annoyed he didn't get a chance to even start his dessert. "Just once I'd like to be able to finish a meal in peace."

"I hear you Jack," Daniel answered looking solemnly at his untouched tuna salad sandwich.

"Perhaps if you came for lunch at an earlier time Daniel Jackson, you would not have this problem." Teal'c answered looking at his empty plate as he got up from the table.

"Yea, well at least Daniel made it to the commissary, unlike a certain Major we know," Jack said leading them out the door to the briefing room.

Major Samantha Carter was busy in her lab, working on the latest alien device recovered by SG7, when she heard the page. 'Damn it,' she swore under her breath; she put her instruments down, secured the device and then headed for the conference room.

General Hammond was in the briefing room, anxiously awaiting SG1.

"General," Jack acknowledged as he entered the room with the others following him in; Sam having had caught up with them in the hall.

"Please be seated everyone," Hammond motioned the group.

"What's going on Sir?" Jack asked as he took his seat.

"SG12 is overdue for their scheduled contact,"

"How long overdue are they Sir," Jack interrupted.

"Going on 5 hours now I'm afraid, which is why I have called all of you here."

"Are we to undertake a search and rescue mission General Hammond?"

"It's more than just a search and rescue mission Teal'c. SG12 were on PX7 798 negotiating with their leaders to trade for trinium."

"Excuse me Sir, but weren't we on good terms with these people? I thought the negotiations were just a formality now." Sam added her inquiries to the conversation.

"Yes Major, they were; which is why this is so puzzling. Not only do we need to find out what happened to SG12, we also need to see what's going on with the negotiations."

Hammond slid folders to all the members of SG1, Jack picked his up and began to thumb through it.

"Uh the people of this world are a little more advanced than the other worlds we are used to seeing," Daniel began. "The Goa'uld abandoned this world quite some time ago, and in the centuries without them, their society has thrived. They are now at a point that I would describe as similar to the early 1900's Earth. They have a major city; their buildings are made of brick like materials. They have found sources of fuel and power, and have re-established mining. Not of naquadah, but other materials natural to their planet. What makes this so interesting is that due to this growth, they have managed to come up with transportation, similar to ours. They have their own rail way system, as well as developing automobiles similar to our early ones."

Jack could tell Daniel was excited, well overly excited that is, "Why thank you Daniel for that oh so informative report, but I think we need to get back at the matter at hand."

"When do we leave Sir?" Jack asked, feeling the urgency to find their people as soon as possible.

"You have thirty minutes to get your people kitted and ready to move out Colonel."

"Yes Sir," Jack said as he and the rest of SG1 stood as Hammond got up and left the room.

"So I wonder what could have happened to them." Daniel asked to no one in particular.

"That's what we're going to find out Daniel," Sam answered following Teal'c and Jack out of the briefing room.

"Okay kids, I want everyone in the Gate Room ready to go in twenty minutes; oh and Daniel and Carter, make sure you grab something to eat before we head out."

"Yes, Sir," Sam answered, a little annoyed with the order.

"Oh great, more ration bars; and to think I could have had a tuna salad sandwich instead," Daniel rolled his eyes at the thought.

Twenty minutes and two ration bars later, SG1 were assembled in the Gate Room.

Jack walked in and found Daniel talking to Teal'c, "You know, when I consulted with Major McKenna, he told me that everything was going fine and that the Ephorian people were eager to trade the trinium for medical supplies and technology. I really have no idea what could have gone wrong."

"Well we're about to find out Danny-boy," Jack said slapping Daniel on the back.

SG1 watched the gate turn as Walter announced the chevrons. Within the minutes the gate splashed out as it formed a wormhole.

"SG1 you have a go, and God's speed," Hammond announced, watching O'Neill salute him and lead his team through the gate. George hated sending his people into unknown danger; just because it was an everyday occurrence didn't mean he would ever get used to it.

-----------

SG1 stepped though the event horizon, on alert and weapons ready. Even though the MALP had shown no activity at the gate, they weren't about to take any chances especially with a team missing.

Jack scanned the area, getting a nod from the others; he determined the coast was clear, 'well for now at least' he thought. "Okay kids, which way?"

"It's approximately 5 clicks in that direction Sir," Sam pointed out to Jack.

"Very well then, I'll take point, Carter you're next and Teal'c you have our six. Keep alert everyone you never know if we may run into any lions, tigers and bears," Jack adjusted his sunglasses and led the team out.

"Ah Jack," Daniel spoke up, moving up beside Jack. "We don't have to go in there with guns blazing you know. This could just be some misunderstanding and easily worked out."

"Yes Daniel it could, but until we hear from SG12 and they tell us this and why they have been out of contact, I think a little precaution is called for."

Daniel fell back behind Sam and kept watch as the others did, in silence. He didn't blame Jack for how he handled things, but sometimes he wished Jack would listen to him.

They reached the outskirts of the large city, Jack realized that due to the size and population of the city a more diplomatic approach would be to their advantage. "Okay Daniel who do we speak to?"

Daniel looked up and approached Jack, a little relieved at Jack's decision, "According to Major McKenna's reports, their leader is a fellow known as Yannish, he has led them for many years and seemed to be an intelligent and reasonable man."

"Any idea where we find him?"

"Ah, we could always ask someone on the street," Daniel answered.

"Okay, Daniel and I will go in and look for this Janish guy…"

"Yannish, Jack not Janish."

"Whatever Daniel; Carter, Teal'c I want you two to stay out of sight until you hear from me. If we don't make contact in let's say two hours, then get back to the gate and let Hammond know. We may have to launch a full out search and rescue mission."

"Understood Sir," Sam answered, she didn't like the situation, watching half of the team going into the lions den, but she understood the necessity of the situation.

"Okay Teal'c, we might as well check out what we can, while staying out of sight," Sam grinned as she looked at her rather large companion.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam looked at her watch one more time, another fifteen minutes and the deadline would be reached. She blew out a breath and looked over at Teal'c, "it's almost time Teal'c, if we don't hear from them in another fifteen minutes then we pull out to the gate."

Teal'c watched his team mate struggle with her duty as a soldier and knowing that she wanted nothing more than to go and find O'Neill and Daniel, "I understand Major Carter."

'_Carter, Teal'c come in,'_

Sam felt the tension and worry she had been feeling release a little at the sound of the Colonel's voice coming over the radio. "Carter here Sir, is everything okay?"

'_Yea Carter, everything's fine."_

"Glad to hear it Sir, Teal'c was beginning to worry. We were about to go for the cavalry, you cut it kind of short." Sam still wouldn't relax completely, not until she saw for herself that the Colonel and Daniel were indeed fine.

'_I know Carter, sorry about that, but we had a bit to deal with here."_

"Did you find SG12 O'Neill?"

"_Yes we did Teal'c."_

"And why were they out of touch Sir?" Sam was a little puzzled at Jack's answers, or more so the lack of explanations.

'_Long story Carter, why don't you and Teal'c join us and we will fill you in."_

"Yes Sir, we're on our way."

"_We'll meet you outside the largest building on the main street, O'Neill out."_

Sam adjusted her radio, "Okay Teal'c, let's see what's been going on."

Even though Sam received word from Jack that everything was fine, she still couldn't shake the odd feeling she was having, "Teal'c, did Col. O'Neill seem….I don't know, off to you?"

"His answers were very short Major Carter, but then O'Neill is not a man of many words."

"Yea, you're right Teal'c, and if there was anything wrong he would have used a code to let us know. I guess I'm just being a little too cautious."

"One can never be too cautious Major Carter; it is one trait that can be very helpful." Teal'c nodded his head at Sam in hopes of allaying her uneasiness.

Sam and Teal'c walked down the main street; it reminded her of old pictures of London, with cobblestone streets. The people on the streets watched them as they passed by, giving Sam an eerie feeling. She was used to them being the centre of attention when ever they were on a new world, but this time it just seemed different.

"O'Neil, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c called out seeing the two standing outside of the building.

"Teal'c, Carter," Jack greeted them.

"So Sir, where are SG12, and what's going on?" Sam noticed an odd look on Jack's face, which puzzled her.

"Well Carter, it seems SG12 got themselves in a wee bit of trouble," Jack shook his head and looked at Daniel.

"Ah yes, you see they had a little cultural misunderstanding, and are in the Ephorian jail, waiting for their form of justice."

"That doesn't sound very good, are they okay, do they need any medical aid, what…."

"Hold on there Carter, they are fine, uninjured and it's only their pride that took any damage. That is until I get them back home."

"So then O'Neill, will Daniel Jackson be negotiating for their release?"

"Yes he will Teal'c, but it may take some time; so the first order of business is to inform the SGC of the situation. Carter you and Teal'c head back to the gate and inform Hammond; then head back here, while Daniel and I try to work things out…peacefully."

"Yes Sir and what should I tell General Hammond the misunderstanding was about?"

Jack looked at Daniel as if trying to think of an answer, "Let's just say it had to do with Lt. Jenkins touching something he shouldn't have and the rest of SG12 coming to his defence."

"Will do Sir, I'll tell him to expect a more detailed report from you," Sam grinned, knowing Jack's penchant for reports.

Daniel watched them go then turned to Jack, "Now what, they are just going to come back."

"Yea, but it buys us some time and we won't have them attacking us…for a while at least."

-----------

"So everything looks like its going to be fine General, Daniel says it may take awhile for negotiations, but SG12 are in no danger."

'_Very well Major, that certainly is good news. Let's hope our trade negotiations won't be hurt by this incident.' _

"Yes Sir, we will try our best to make sure things get back on track,"

'_Okay Major, we'll open the gate in six hours to check in, Hammond out."_

"That went well Major Carter."

"Yea, Teal'c it did; maybe a little too well; so ready for another nice long walk back?" Sam said leading the way.

"Do you not believe everything is fine Major Carter?"

"I don't know Teal'c, something just seems off." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I trust your instincts Major Carter; perhaps a little more caution will be prudent."

"Yea Teal'c, maybe," Sam and Teal'c continued their walk back to the city in silence.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack and Daniel were sitting at table in one of the smaller houses watching the window as they waited patiently for the others to return.

"So how much time do you think we bought?" Daniel asked pushing up his glasses.

"We'll know more when they get back."

"You know what he wants do when he see them, especially her."

"Well he'll just have to try and keep his feelings hidden, until we figure out how to handle the situation."

"Like you are? I think you have to do the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked angrily.

"Like now, you're letting your emotions show; they're bound to pick up on it."

"You worry about your own emotions; I'll take care of mine."

"O'Neill! Dr. Jackson!" Teal'c called out the names as he and Sam walked down the street looking for their team mates.

"That's our cue," Jack said as he got up and headed out the door.

"Over here," Jack waited for Teal'c and Sam's arrival, "so how did it go?"

"Everything went well Sir, General Hammond will open the Stargate in six hours to make contact; he is also hoping the negotiations weren't hurt by this incident."

"I'm sure I can work something out," Daniel added.

"But for now, why don't we introduce you to Yannish, he's anxious to meet the rest of the team."

"I'm looking forward to it also Sir."

"Will we be able to also see SG12?" Teal'c added, noticing the lack of concern in O'Neill and Daniel.

"Yea, sure Teal'c, I just thought it would be better to get the formalities over with first," Jack said giving a bit of a grin.

Sam wasn't sure how to take Jack's reaction, but she would be keeping a close eye on him and Daniel. They were led into one of the buildings, it was larger than most of them, and seemed to serve as a town meeting hall. It had rows of benches as well a raised stage. A tall man with short brown hair came out of door at the far end of the room, followed by four other men of variable size and shapes.

"Yannish, this is Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c," Daniel spoke up first making the introductions.

Yannish looked the two over, but most of his attention was on Sam, "It is a pleasure meeting you; I only wish it could be under better circumstances." He turned to look at Jack, "Colonel, I hope you have good news from your home world, I would hate to think we are about to be attacked."

"No worries there Yannish, however we will be in radio contact with our base."

Sam watched Yannish closely and the men who stood behind him; trying to read the strangers was harder to do than read her team mates. "So am I correct in assuming you will be making these reports Colonel?"

"As being the one in charge of this mission, you would be correct in making such an assumption," Jack looked a little puzzled at the question.

Sam suddenly saw Yannish's fist coming at her, she was too close to bring her weapon up to bear, but managed to duck out of the way of the blow. She felt herself being grabbed from behind and tried to head butt her assailant's head, but made no contact. In her struggles she saw Teal'c get hit by a zat blast and go down. She continued to struggle with the person holding her, noticing Jack and Daniel were just standing there, not even attempting to help. Then she felt the first blow to her face then another to her stomach. She felt dazed, but tried to kick out, she came in contact with something soft but wasn't sure who it was; the next blows came in a flurry, she saw something odd but familiar before darkness overcame her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jack asked angrily as he saw Carter being dropped to the floor, only a few inches away from Teal'c's prone body.

"We don't need their cooperation anymore, you can talk to their superiors," Yannish spit out vehemently.

"And what do we do when it's time for them to go back?" Jack's anger becoming more evident.

"Same thing we were going to do when it was time for you two to go back? It's done now, and I for one want to get my chance at revenge." Yannish turned to the other men who had assisted him, "Take them and lock them up in one of the cells."

Jack and Daniel watched as Teal'c and Sam were dragged away; Jack knew he should hate them as much as Yannish did, but he couldn't bring himself to. He wondered if maybe the connection had something to do with it.

* * *

**A/N: **The rest of the chapters should be updated quickly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I hope I didn't leave you too long with the cliff hanger.

**Warning: **This chapter contains heavy whump and torture.

**Chapter 4**

Teal'c awoke, finding himself lying on the hard floor, it was cold in the room and as he looked up, he could see he was in a cell. The bars were made of some sort of metal and the walls were made of brick. He knew escaping from this cell would be difficult. He forced himself to sit up and noticed Sam lying on her side a few feet away with her back facing him. He felt his strength quickly returning to him, for which he was thankful for his symbiote.

Teal'c moved so he was kneeling next to Sam, he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her onto her back. Teal'c felt his blood begin to boil at what he saw; Sam's face was red and puffy and there was dried blood that had trickled from the side of her mouth. He didn't have to witness it to know she had been beaten.

"Major Carter, can you hear me?" he waited but received no reaction from her. He tried again shaking her shoulder slightly, "Major Carter, it is I, Teal'c, can you hear me?" Teal'c began to worry, he hoped she would be all right, but had no idea how extensive her injuries may be.

Teal'c looked around and seeing that they were alone, pulled Sam's t-shirt up over her abdomen. He cringed slightly as he saw the reddened area, and was relieved when he didn't find any indication of broken ribs, there was not much he could do for her in their current predicament but wait.

Damn, she hurt and was cold was all Sam could think as she slowly came to. "Teal'c?" she asked as she heard his voice.

"Yes Major Carter, it is I," Teal'c answered feeling relief that she was regaining consciousness.

"Did you get the number of that truck?"

Teal'c began to worry more, fearing the head injury maybe severe, "Major Carter, there was no truck."

"Ah….sorry Teal'c, it's just a saying. It just feels like I've been run over by a Mack truck." Sam said weakly, daring to open her eyes for the first time. She tried looking around but found it difficult from her prone position and tried to sit up.

"Let me assist you," Teal'c put his arm under Sam's back and helped her into a seated position, noticing the painful look on her face.

"Thanks Teal'c," Sam took a breath, "so what's our situation?" she asked letting the breath out.

Teal'c helped Sam to stand and over to the bench where she sat down, "We are alone in a cell, it must be the same jail that held SG12, however…."

"They're not here," Sam finished, holding her arm around her stomach as she looked around.

"They are not."

Their attention was caught by the sound of the door opening; they watched as Jack entered the room alone and approached the cell.

"O'Neill," Teal'c started.

"Don't bother Teal'c, that's not the Colonel. So who are you?" She asked leaning back against the wall.

"What are you talking about Carter, it's me."

"You can drop the act, I know you're not O'Neill, I didn't sense a symbiote so I know you are not a Goa'uld." Sam said tiredly.

"Major Carter?" Teal'c began to question.

"There's no way Colonel O'Neill and Daniel would stand around while we were being attacked and not try to help Teal'c. After you were hit with the zat, they just stood there and watched as I was being…beaten."

"I see," Teal'c said clenching his jaw and moved closer to the cell door and stared at Jack.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened, it wasn't supposed to turn out like that," Jack sighed.

"Oh really, and just how was it supposed to turn out?" Sam asked.

Jack just remained silent, afraid that he had already said too much. "So who or what are you?" Sam asked again.

"Why don't you let me answer that question," Yannish said entering the room with Daniel and the same four men behind him. Teal'c didn't like the tone of his voice or the look on his face; he felt the need to protect his team mate increase, he kept himself next to the door in an attempt to try and place himself between them and keep her safe.

"It's no use Jack, they are onto us."

"Well whose fault is that?" Jack answered angrily.

"Mine of course, but I'll gladly take blame for that. You see Major Carter, Teal'c this is not the first time our people have met. The first turned out rather disastrously for my people."

"Oh my God," Sam said as the realization hit her.

"What is it Major Carter?" Teal'c was still puzzled by what was being said.

"Six months ago Teal'c, during the foothold situation and during the…fight I saw the device on Yannish."

"So this is why they know so much about us. They must have Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and SG12 attached to those devices around here somewhere," Teal'c added.

"Yes, you are correct. Imagine our surprise, when we learned that these people had been in contact with you. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to get back to your world and seek our revenge."

"Revenge, you're the one's that tried to invade our planet, what did you expect us to do?

"That's neither here nor there, we wanted to use SG12 to get another foothold on your planet, but were disappointed when we learned that you have come up with a defence, a way to detect us."

"So now that you know about this, why don't you just give up trying?" Sam asked trying not to show how weak she felt at the moment.

"Because Major Carter, we have you and from what we have learned you are the one responsible for the mechanism as well as other things," Yannish said looking at Sam with disgust.

Sam didn't like where this conversation was going, or the fact that they knew so much about her involvement with Earth's defences. She looked at Teal'c standing guard and knew he must be feeling the same.

Yannish whispered to one of the men who nodded and quickly left the room. "Why don't you join us out here Major Carter?"

Sam's heart skipped a beat as she watched one of the men approach the door with key in hand. She saw Teal'c straighten his stance at the door and knew this wouldn't go well.

"This can be done the hard way or the easy way," Yannish spoke to Teal'c holding the zat in his hand.

"Teal'c its okay, its no sense you getting zatted again," Sam said as she slowly and painfully got up from the bench. Teal'c held out hand and she took it for the small walk to the door, but more for the comfort it brought her.

Sam stepped out of the now opened cell door, hearing it close behind her. She didn't like the looks on the faces of those in the room, but somehow Jack's was different. She knew it really wasn't O'Neill but still found it easier to refer to him as that in her mind.

Yannish grabbed Sam roughly by the collar, pulled her jacket off then bound her hands in front of her. "Do you know how much I relish the fact that I am the one that gets to interrogate you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Why, why do you take so much pleasure in hurting me?"

"Because Major Carter, the last person to use the face of Colonel O'Neill was my brother, and you were the one that killed him!"

"Ah crap" Sam mumbled under her breath.

Yannish motioned to the other two men who dragged Sam to the other cell, taking her bound arms and tying them to the cross bar above her head. "Now Major Carter, there must be some way of disabling that device that is used to detect us."

"You're joking right? You don't really expect me to answer that question." Sam replied, summoning up all the strength she could muster.

"Not right away, after all what fun would it be if you answered too quickly; but I do expect you will eventually answer."

"Leave her be!" Teal'c shouted from the next cell, trying uselessly to shake the cell bars loose.

"Ah Teal'c consider yourself lucky to be a witness to my breaking Major Carter," Yannish smiled slyly.

Sam was in deep thought, trying to steel herself for what may come next. Her head turned towards the door when she heard it open. The man Yannish had sent out now returned pushing some sort of cart that was covered.

"Ah Ra'nal, you're just in time," Yannish smiled, then grabbed the cart and pulled it closer. "You know Sam; can I call you Sam, Major Carter seems too formal for what we are about to go through. I have learned some interesting things on my short stay on this planet. Take for instance their power supply, why my counterpart learned how painful it can be when coming into contact with it." Yannish pulled the cover off the cart and revealed a black box that resembled a battery.

"What did you say it reminded you of Jack?"

For the first time in a while the alien posing as Jack spoke up, but this time his voice was more dejected, "ah, electricity"

"Yes thank you Jack, "Yannish turned to the cart and picked up two long thick black looking pieces of cable with thin wires coming out of the ends. The other ends of the cable were attached to opposite sides of the battery.

"You know Sam, these are used as temporary power devices; they can supply power to many things for a long amount of time.

Sam swallowed hard; she didn't need an explanation to know what batteries were capable of doing. Even if the voltage was less than the one's on Earth, they would still cause a great deal of pain.

"Oh I see you are familiar with these, good then I won't have to explain what I am going to do. The only question will be how long it will take before you tell me what I want to know."

"Don't bet on it," Sam answered clenching her jaw in defiance.

"Do you know what else I've learned about this power source," he looked at Sam's face, hoping to see the fear he was trying to inject, but instead saw anger. "It works better with water."

Sam watched him put down the cables and approach her; he pulled out a knife and slit her t-shirt open down the centre. He then went back to the cart and pulled out a bucket of water from the bottom and threw the cold water on her, soaking her thoroughly. Sam gasped as the frigid water made contact and could feel it dripping from her head and over her body. Her eyes opened wide as she saw what was coming next.

Yannish grinned at Sam's reaction to the water; he picked up the cables, flipped a switch on the battery and touched the two ends of the wires on Sam's skin, one high up by her collar bone, and the other on her abdomen.

Sam's reaction was automatic, her body convulsed as the shock went through her letting out a gut wrenching scream.

"Stop this, you are killing her!" Teal'c yelled, he tried reaching her through the bars, but she was out of his reach.

Yannish was enjoying this too much, but he did stop himself, "There now Sam, see I have compassion. Now tell me how do we get past your world's defences?

Sam couldn't believe how much pain she felt. Her entire body hurt, she could feel the burning sensation from where the wires touched her. She tried to steady her breathing and her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. She heard the question, but was unable to say anything or look at him as her head was too heavy to lift.

"Come on now Sam," Yannish put his fingers under Sam's chin and lifted her head so she could see him. "You can make this stop; just tell me what I want to know."

Sam's words were weak and came out in a pant, "You're just going to kill me anyway."

"Ah yes, I see what you mean, but it is up to you how you die; quickly or slow and painfully."

"I swear it is you who will die at my hands!" Teal'c yelled out the full extent of the Jaffa anger showing.

"Now Teal'c, don't think I've forgotten about you, you'll have your chance too. After all if you hadn't freed Sam, my brother and the rest of my people would still be alive."

"If you know the thoughts of O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, then you must know that we are all willing to give our lives for the protection of Earth."

"Well what your people think and what they actually do can be interesting to find out," Yannish smiled again, going back to Sam.

"Now where were we?"

Sam closed her eyes momentarily, wondering if the next session would kill her; maybe hoping that if it continued, it would.

"Are you ready to tell me?"

Sam remained quiet; she wasn't going to expend what energy she had left talking to him. It was hard enough for her to stay on her feet and keep the strain off her wrists and arms.

"Yannish, this isn't going to do any good," Jack interjected, feeling sickened by what he was witnessing.

"I'm going get the information we need, no matter how long it takes!" Yannish said angrily. He once again turned the switch on and stepped towards Sam.

"Last chance Sam; you can make it stop now."

Sam didn't kid herself; she did desperately want it to stop. She knew there was always a chance of being tortured or killed every time they stepped through the gate, she always thought she would be able to handle it, but she was now facing a test she wished she never would have to.

"Not going to answer I see…good I was hoping it would take a little longer." Yannish once again took pleasure in placing the wires against Sam's skin.

Once more her body convulsed and her head hit the bars behind her. Jack was sickened even more, he went up behind Yannish and pulled his arms away from Sam and turned him away to face him.

"This is going to kill her." He glared at Yannish, then went up to Sam and cut her bindings. She fell limply against him and his quick reaction kept her from falling to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Yannish asked angrily.

"If she's dead, there's no way you'll get your answers." Jack picked Sam up and headed for the door.

"He's right," Daniel said moving to put himself between Yannish and Jack. "Let him try, maybe he can get somewhere."

Jack carried Sam to the door; looking back he saw the surprised faces of his people and Daniel coming to open the door for him

* * *

. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Voices, she could hear voices in the background, but they were far away and she could only make out a few words here and there.

"…looks bad…"

"I don't know what to do…I think she's coming around…"

"Sam can you hear me?" There was no reply, he began to worry that he hadn't gotten her out of there in time and felt useless in not knowing what to do.

"If she dies, I'm sure Yannish will be happy," Daniel said wondering why Jack was having so much difficulty with the matter.

"You stay here with her, I'll be right back," Jack ordered as he rushed out the door.

-----------

More voices, no…the same voice, over again. Sam tried to open her eyes, she managed to get them open just a crack, everything was blurry and she realized she was seeing double…two O'Neill's.

"Damn it what did you do to her!" Jack was sitting on the bed next to Sam; she was pale and sweaty; when he felt her pulse he could tell it was beating too fast.

"I got her away from the others and stopped the torment."

"Not soon enough!" Jack yelled at the man wearing his face. When Jack awoke in that building attached to the familiar apparatus his initial reaction was of shock, but then quickly turned to anger. He saw Daniel and SG12 hanging there like sides of beef as well as many other faces he didn't know. When he looked down he was shocked to see his own face looking back at him. He thought it was strange, because last time he awoke like this Carter had killed the alien who was impersonating him. Staring at him was down right eerie.

Jack's initial response was to try to tear the guy limb from limb; it was only when the alien explained the predicament of his team that he calmed down. He decided it was best to go along with his_ double_ to gather Intel and try to figure out how to help his team and SG12 out of this.

He wasn't ready for what awaited him when he was secretly brought to the house. When he entered he saw Daniel, or rather Daniel's double who was as shocked to see two of him. Seeing Daniel go down from being zatted by his double was most surprising to Jack; but seeing Sam was even more alarming.

"Damn it what did you do to her!"

"I got her away from the others and stopped the torment."

"Not soon enough!" Damn it, her pulse was racing and he could see she was having trouble breathing.

"That's why I brought you here; I hoped you could help her where I couldn't."

Jack thought for a moment, he wasn't the team's medic, but he had had first aid training like the rest of them. "I need our medical supplies; there should be a portable defibrillator in there, it'll help me figure out what I need to do."

"I have all your supplies in the other room; I had them brought with me when I brought Sam here." Jack watched how the alien rubbed the back of his neck, feeling at odds how he was mimicking his own traits. Jack stood up and quickly went to search their supplies.

Jack rushed back into the room first aid kit and defibrillator in hand; he sat down on the bed and pulled back the blanket that had been covering Sam. The look of shock quickly turned to anger at the sight of Sam's torn shirt, array of bruises all over her torso and the four burn marks. He placed the pads of the defibrillator over her chest, as he had been trained to do, and turned on the machine. He waited as patiently as he could for the machine to go through the diagnostic process. Moments later the voice from the speaker told Jack to press the shock button. With a shaky hand Jack pushed the button, and watched Sam's body jump up from the shock.

"Sorry Carter," he mumbled under his breath and waited again for the device to run a diagnostic. This time he was relieved to hear _normal rhythm;_ he noticed her breathing seemed to be getting back to normal then removed the pads and took a closer look at the damage that had been done to his 2 IC.

"What the hell did you bastards do to her?" Jack was beyond angry as he checked Sam for broken ribs and any sign of internal bleeding.

"I regret to say that our leader seems to be more interested in revenge than getting information from Major Carter."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What did Carter do to deserve this?" Jack snapped as he attended to Sam's burns, applying ointment and dressings.

-----------

The voices were getting louder and angrier, her head was fuzzy and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath, but the worse thing was the pain she was feeling. Hands, she felt a hand on her neck; was this the end, was this how he was going to kill her? But the hand was gentle not wrapping around her neck.

The hand left her neck and she felt the mattress shift beneath her, 'what's going on?' she thought to herself, the feeling of her chest pounding and the shortness of breath was beginning to make her panic.

Then she felt the mattress shift again, then felt a sudden draft on her already cold body. She tried to talk, but her voice wouldn't obey, she felt something being put on her but couldn't tell what it was. There was an odd voice, she'd heard it before but couldn't place it, then she realized what it was and knew she was about to be shocked again.

She felt the shock go through her, the contraction of her muscles and the pain, but now her heart didn't feel like it was going to pound out of her chest and her breathing felt less laboured.

Jack heard a quiet moan coming from Sam, then was surprised when her hand weakly grabbed his wrist. "Carter?"

Jack leaned over closer to Sam's mouth as she spoke very quietly, "no more…please."

Jack put his other hand over Sam's, "Carter it's me, O'Neill, the real one. It's okay you're safe now."

"No, no you're not, I won't fall for that," Sam opened her eyes more staring at the person sitting next to her.

Jack understood Sam's confusion especially in her current weakened state, "Get your butt over here so Carter can see I'm telling her the truth!"

Jack's double, who had been standing near the window, went to stand at the end of the bed, "He's telling you the truth Sam, he's the real O'Neill."

Sam looked at Jack; then at the double, "It's really you?" She asked, releasing Jack's wrist.

"Yea Carter, it's really me," Jack could see the relief on Sam's face, but cringed at the sight of the bruises that were forming.

"Teal'c," Sam cried out as she attempted to get up.

"Easy Major, you're in no condition to go anywhere, let alone move right now," Jack admonished her while putting a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"We have to get him away from the others," Sam gasped through the pain, then realized that the colonel's hand was touching her bare skin. She looked down and for the first time remembered her shirt had been ripped open and she was exposed in front of her CO.

Jack watched as Sam struggled to cover herself and helped pull the blanket over her. "Look Carter, from what...this guy has told me, we won't be able to go charging in there to rescue Teal'c. We have to come up with a way to get him and the others released, but right now I need to know how you are doing?"

"I'll be fine Sir," Sam wished she could believe what she was saying as much as hoping Jack would.

"Right Carter, I saw the evidence that you've been beaten pretty badly, what else happened?" Jack asked, his voice dropping off at the end.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath; her eyes turned up to the ceiling as she recounted the details of what Yannish wanted to know and how he went about trying to extract the information.

"Damn it, well that explains where the burns came from and why I had to… " Jack looked at Sam, he couldn't believe all that she had gone through, "Carter, when I got here your heart was beating too fast, I'm sorry I had to shock you again."

Jack saw an odd expression come over Sam's face when he mentioned the shock, and the realization came to him, "Carter, don't tell me you were conscious when I did that?"

Sam looked down, not able to face Jack when she answered, "Somewhat."

"Gees Carter, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sir, I understand you did what you had to do," Sam replied quietly.

Sam looked at the other O'Neill, she could tell he was different from the others, but didn't know why, "Why did you help me?"

"That's a good question, I wish I knew the answer myself; my people came here looking for resources and a possible colony. They have been doing this for quite some time now; taking over planets and their people…I just think they are going about it the wrong way."

"Ya think," Jack shot out sarcastically.

"Please Sir, let him talk," Sam wanted to know the information but didn't feel up to putting up with O'Neill's antics right now.

"My people are in desperate need of resources, our population has gotten to be more than our planet can handle. The only way we will be able to survive is to find new planets to inhabit."

"Then why the hell did you pick our planet, we're facing overpopulation too. There wouldn't be any room for you're…ah people," Jack screwed up his face at the memory of the sight of the aliens.

"Our people that returned told us about your planet, we may not have been able to use it for a colony but we could have used your resources and the information you have gained about other planets. The only way we could have access to all of this was to take over your high level government people."

"So you planned on taking our resources and leaving us with nothing? Jack's face was turning red with fury.

"My people were desperate, the leaders we have did not think about others; they were just trying to find ways to save our people."

"But why waste your time, trying to go back to our world?" Sam asked weakly.

"I think our leaders liked the outcome of what we had to do; they liked the power it gave them and controlling other worlds. They have become more like…" the alien searched his memory to come up with right word, "dictators; caring only about gaining more power and conquering others."

"Just great, as if we don't have enough to deal with!" Jack jumped to his feet, his face showing the anger he felt.

"Sir…"

Jack looked down at Carter, realizing his anger wouldn't do them any good right now, "Sorry Carter, what is it?"

"How long do you think we should stay here?" Sam didn't want to move, but didn't like the thought of facing Yannish again.

Jack looked to his double, "So how long before your friends come looking for Carter?"

"I'm not sure, if I don't report to them, then most likely they will come here."

"We can't have that, now can we? So maybe you should go and report then." Jack was feeling the urgency of the situation now. "And what about your friend out there, we are going to have to take care of him too."

"I can't kill him, no matter how I feel about what's going on, I can't kill my friend."

"Okay then, what do we do with him? We can't just leave him in the other room; he'll call out for help and draw the others here." Jack was trying to come up with a plan that would ensure his and Carter's safety.

"There's a small room in the cellar, used to store foods and keep them cool, it has no widows; we can lock him up in there."

"Fine, Carter you rest while we take care of this," Jack informed her as he and his double left the room.

-----------

"Okay now that that's done I think it's about time you reported back to the others," Jack told his double after locking the door to the small pantry. The two headed up the narrow stairs leading from the basement to kitchen.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea if they saw two of us, that's why I took this," Jack's double took off the mimic device and replaced it with another.

Jack watched as the alien's image morphed from him to the alien form then to Daniel. "Okay, that was weird."

"They would probably expect to see Daniel for the report, while you take care of Sam."

It was hard for Jack to see this alien who now looked like Daniel and not to react to him as if he was Daniel, this whole doppelganger thing was getting to him. "As comfortable as this place is, I don't think it's a good idea for Carter and I to be staying here, we need to find a safer place and try to figure out how to get help."

Jack and Daniel talked as they returned to Sam's room, "The only way I can think of for you to get help, is if you somehow got a message to your SGC without Yannish becoming suspicious."

Jack thought about the possibilities, but needed more information, "How many people do you have here?"

"Actually not that many, our initial party was to take over the high ranking positions of the community. This way the general population wouldn't be suspicious of what was happening while we made our assessments of the viability of the world we wished to take over." _Daniel_ explained.

"So what, your numbers only coincide with the people I saw hanging from the ceiling in that room?" Jack asked while trying to figure out how many there were.

"Yes they do, there are only thirty of us, but like I said, we hold the positions of power and authority here. The villagers trust us and will not question what we do."

"What about the miners, have they been duplicated as well?" Sam asked.

"No they haven't, they have been away for many weeks, and are due back soon; but we see no problem in deceiving them as well."

"Sir, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked with a glimmer in her eye.

"I think so, but why don't you fill me in anyway."

"If we can get to the miners and warn them before the others get to them, we may be able to stop the invasion." Although Sam was feeling a new sense of hope at their situation, she couldn't help but doubt her ability to help O'Neill given her current condition.

"So all we have to do is get out of here and somehow get to the miners before they get back," Jack looked at Carter, he wasn't sure she'd be able to help, but hoped her innate stubbornness would make the soldier in her overcome the pain she must be in.

"I hate to interrupt your planning, but soon we will have to make contact with your base, and Yannish will be expecting one of us as O'Neill, to be there to talk to Hammond. If we don't do this, Yannish will become suspicious and carry out his original intent, and kill Sam."

Jack's eyes widened as he heard this bit of news, "That's it; we have to get Carter out of here now."

"Sir, you need to get word to General Hammond, we need to save the people of this planet as well as ours."

"I know Carter," Jack sighed, "but right now, you are the one in immediate danger, once you're safe…"

"Sir, I don't think we have time to ensure my safety, you have to go and make contact with the SGC. I can try and make my way to the miners, while you keep the others occupied."

"How are you going to do that Carter, you can barely stand, yet alone make your way to finding the miners."

"I'm feeling much better now Sir, and with a few pain meds I'm sure I'll be able to make it." Sam was hoping this would be true; she couldn't let the others down because she was too weak to move.

"She's right you know; the only hope this planet has will come from your people, if you are able to get a message through to your people without Yannish becoming suspicious."

"Fine," was all Jack said as he headed for the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle containing codeine, he knew Sam needed something strong to help her get through what she needed to do.

"Okay Carter, take a couple of these," Jack put his arm under her shoulders and helped her to sit up; she took the pills and swallowed them using the water Daniel handed her.

The blanket covering Sam slipped, causing her a little embarrassment, "Ah Sir, could you hand me a new shirt?"

Jack couldn't help but smirk, knowing what pain she must be in, and all she was concerned about was her modesty, "Sure thing Carter." Jack retrieved the shirt and handed it to Sam. Not giving her a chance to say anything, Jack helped her slip the torn shirt off and couldn't help take in a breath in shock when he saw the bruises on her back. They were long and vertical in shape, 'probably from the bars,' he thought to himself.

"Carter, are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yes Sir, I'll be fine," Sam answered him as she slipped on the t-shirt; she tried not to show the discomfort she was in, after all if she couldn't even put on her own shirt, he would never let her try to go for help.

"Okay, let's see if we can get out of here," Jack stood up and gave Sam a helping hand getting up. He saw her wobble a bit, but steady herself; he didn't like her going off on her own but he knew she would probably be safer if she got far away from here.

Daniel went over to Sam and handed her a small object, "Here, take this, it may come in handy."

Sam took the object and recognized it as a mimic device and looked up to the alien now impersonating Daniel.

"It is the device that allowed me to look like O'Neill, since the real O'Neill will be with me, you may find it easier to be out in the city if you change your appearance."

"Yea that's a good idea Carter, if they see me they won't think twice as long as they don't see two of me," Jack grinned.

"Okay," Sam said as she placed the device against her skin under her shirt.

O'Neill watched as Sam morphed into…well him, "Well this never gets old," Jack said shaking his head.

"Okay Sir, I'm ready," Sam told Jack moving towards the door.

"We should go first O'Neill, they will be expecting us," Daniel was right, the more they kept the others busy and away from here, the better chance Sam would have. "Just keep heading east until you are out of the city then you will be able to spot the train tracks

"Okay, thanks," Sam said as she watched them leave, finally alone she said a small prayer hoping she would be able to pull off her part of the plan.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Finally, I was about to send someone after you," Yannish admonished Jack and Daniel who had just arrived. "Did you get anything out of the Major?"

"We did not," Daniel began, "She was too injured and has not regained consciousness yet."

"We'll have to deal with that situation later; it's about time for the SGC to check in anyway. Are you ready to handle it O'Neill?"

"Oh yea, ready as I'll ever be," Jack had hoped he didn't show anything on his face when he entered the jail and saw Teal'c in the cell. He could tell by just looking at Teal'c that he was ready to kill anyone he could get his hands on. Jack also saw the device of Sam's torture on display in front of the other cell.

"_SG1 this is the SGC, come in."_

Jack was handed the radio by Yannish who watched him closely, "O'Neill here General."

"_How are things working out over there Colonel?"_

"Everything's working out fine Sir; SG12 was released and are now assisting Carter with showing the Ephorians how to modify some of their machines. Why things are working out so well I'll probably be able to make that date I have with Daniel's sister." Jack hoped his look at Teal'c went undetected by the others, but he could see the tension drain slightly from his face. He knew Teal'c had caught on and knew he would be ready at any notice to lend what assistance he would be able to.

"_Very well Colonel, check in again in another six hours, as per our standing orders__, Hammond out."_

"What the hell was all that about?" Yannish asked angrily.

"Nothing really Yannish, Jack has a date with Daniel's sister," he wasn't sure what Jack was up to, but _Daniel_ felt the need to back up Jack.

"Just using O'Neill's usual way of talking, that's all," Jack shrugged his shoulders, hoping Yannish would believe him. He knew from Hammond's response that he understood the message and would have back up coming through the gate.

-----------

Sam had been walking through the streets trying to find a way to get to the train. She had seen many cars parked, but there were always people around which wasn't conducive to hot wiring a car. She would just have to keep walking and looking for an opportunity to present itself. Easier said than done she thought, as the walking wasn't helping her weakened condition, 'suck it up Sam, others are depending on you.'

Sam continued meandering through the streets when she finally spotted an opportunity, it wasn't the best, but it would have to do. She looked around the area and when she was sure she made her way to the vehicle, "hopefully this will work;" Sam studied the mechanisms first then reached down tentatively fiddled with the wires and was delighted when the engine started. It was a crude design but soon Sam was riding the motor bike with ease, but wishing it had the power of her Indian.

Pushing the bike full throttle, she gained as much speed as the bike could go; making her way through the streets in the direction _Daniel _had given her. She didn't have time to look back and see if anyone was suspicious of her, or of O'Neill she thought. It was an odd feeling impersonating the colonel but she didn't have time to think about that either.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

Things were abuzz at the SGC; as soon as the gate was closed General Hammond called for all available SG teams to prepare for a rescue mission. As soon as he heard Colonel O'Neill mention Dr. Jackson's sister, he knew the team was in trouble, knowing very well that Daniel Jackson did not have a sister. Also from the message he garnered that SG12 and Major Carter were not with O'Neill, making the rescue mission that much harder in trying to locate all their people. There was a sense of urgency, knowing they were talking over an open com link Hammond told Jack six hours, but both men knew in these situations that the mentioned time would be cut in half; he had three hours to get the teams assembled and ready to go. SG3 with Colonel Makepeace would be in charge of the mission.

-----------

"Did you get a message to your people?" Daniel asked Jack after returning to the house.

Jack looked around the house not sure if he was relieved Carter was gone or not, he was glad that she had gotten away, but worried if she'd be able to get to the train. "Yea, the message was sent and received."

"May I ask what the message was and what will happen next?"

"I'm really grateful for all the help you've given us, especially Carter; but for now, I think it would be best for the both of us, if I kept that information to myself." Jack still had a hard time looking at this alien and not think of him as Daniel, but what he was doing was for Daniel, SG12, Carter and the people of this planet.

"Very well O'Neill, I understand, but I still feel guilty about going against my people."

"Yea I understand that, what will you do when this is all over?" Jack really wanted to know what would lie ahead for _Daniel_, after betraying his people.

He gave a slight nervous laugh, "I really don't know, I guess it has to do with how things turn out here."

Jack looked at his watch, it had been about an hour since they had left this house and Carter, for him the worse part now was waiting and hoping things would fall into place.

-----------

Damn it was hot and dusty on this bike; she wished this world had a helmet law like earth. As much as she liked the wind blowing in her hair, she didn't like the dust blowing in her face. She was at least grateful she had her regulation sunglasses in her pocket and one of Daniel's bandanas that she always carried with her, just in case the need arose.

As it turns out, she needed it this time. Another inconvenience was there were no paved roads out here, only an old trail that ran along the train tracks, but the ground was still very bumpy, making this one of the most painful rides she has ever had.

Sam was beginning to wonder if this train actually existed, when she spotted something in the distance, 'yes that's got to be it.!' Feeling some renewed hope, Sam put her nose to the grindstone and focussed on the task at hand, making it to that train.

She wasn't sure how long it took, but it seemed like forever, her injuries only seemed to make the journey last longer. But here she was now only a few meters ahead of the train, she got off the bike and started waving her arms at the train hoping they would stop. This wasn't earth after all; surely these people would stop for someone at the side of the road. She watched the train draw nearer and pass her buy. She was disappointed until she realized that it was slowing down. Sam jumped back on the bike as quickly as she could and rode up to the stopping train.

"What in the world were you thinking?" yelled the irate train engineer.

Sam got off the bike, letting it fall to the ground and removed the bandana from her face, "I'm sorry, but your people are in trouble, I've come here to warn you and hopefully get some help."

As Sam stood there, she noted many of the men getting off the train looking confused, "What are you talking about, and why should we believe you?" the engineer asked.

"My name is Major Samantha Carter, I'm from…"

"Kind of an odd name for a man isn't it?"

Sam realized she had forgotten what her appearance looked like, "Many of your people have been taken by aliens who are now impersonating them, like this," Sam reached for the device and removed it.

The group of miners watched in shock as the tall grey haired man turned into a smaller blonde haired woman. "What in Netu…" one of the miners yelled out in surprise.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but we don't have that much time; a group of hostile aliens are impersonating the leaders and those in high positions of your city, they want to take over your planet and use its resources for themselves and enslave your people." The trip and standing out in the hot sun was taking a toll on Sam, as she started to sway a bit on her feet.

One of the miners that had gathered around grabbed Sam's elbow, "Are you all right miss, I hate to say this but you don't look so good?"

"Thank you," Sam gave him a slight smile, "I'll be fine, but my present condition is due to my encounter with the alien impersonating Yannish. He wanted to know things about my world I could not tell him."

"That's absurd, Yannish would never harm anyone!" one of the other miners shouted in shock.

"You may be right, but the alien impersonating him did. Look, like I told you, these aliens are using devices like this," Sam took the device and put against the engineer watching as he turned into O'Neill. "You can't trust anyone in town right now; we have no idea who has been duplicated, other than those who have high positions in your city."

The miners began to talk amongst themselves, their confusion and shock apparent, "We believe you miss…"

"Major,"

"Ah Major," the engineer continued, "What do you suggest we do?"

Relieved some, now that they were listening to her Sam took a deep breath grimacing as she did.

"Why don't we talk about this on the train, you should get out of the hot sun and get some rest." Sam nodded in agreement and accepted a helping hand up the steps onto the train. She also watched two of the miners hoist the bike into another compartment of the train. Things were starting to look up, now all she had to do was come up with a plan.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack didn't like this one bit; here he was in the town meeting hall, surrounded by the group of aliens that intended to take over this planet. He only hoped that his charade would hold up. He and Daniel had been summoned to the meeting; it took quick thinking on their part to convince the others that Sam was so incapacitated that she didn't need anyone guarding her. So here they were awaiting updates on what would happen next.

"May I have your attention," Yannish spoke to the crowd, "as many of you know our plans to conquer this planet have hit a bit of an obstacle with the introduction of the people from earth. I have contacted our leaders and they have decided to go on with our plans for this world. They will be sending in re-enforcements, which mean that we have to be prepared to exchange the miners when they arrive."

'Ah crap,' Jack thought to himself, not only did he have to worry about Carter and the miners, but now he had to worry about the rescue party running into the alien re-enforcements. Checking his watch, Jack realized his people should be coming through gate soon.

-----------

Hammond looked down at the teams gathered at the gate; many of them seemed so young; he hated having to send his people into an unknown dangerous situations. But all the teams did their jobs knowing they would have back-up from the SGC, and relied heavily on each other. He waited as the chevrons lit up the feeling of dread making itself known in the pit of his stomach.

"We have a lock Sir, and receiving M.A.L.P. telemetry."

"Thank you airman," Hammond acknowledged as he watched the screen showing the area around the gate from the M.A.L.P. they had left.

"The area around the gate looks clear; you know how important this is Col. Makepeace, bring them all home safe and sound."

"I will do my best Sir," Makepeace called up to the general.

"All right everyone, move out! Move! Move! Move!" he shouted as he watched his troops run through the gate.

On the other side of the gate, the SGC members came through the event horizon, the first ones taking up positions securing the area for the rest coming through. Finally Makepeace came through with the event horizon closing moments after. He assessed the situation from his men and decided to leave the MALP where it was, thinking that moving it may give them away to who ever it was they would be dealing with. He also didn't want to try and make radio contact with O'Neill until he knew what the situation was.

Suddenly the lights of the Star Gate began to glow, "Okay people, take cover in the trees and keep quiet!" Makepeace ordered as he and his people went to hide in the trees.

Makepeace watched as the event horizon formed and was shocked by what he saw exit the gate. 'Damn,' he thought to himself as he saw a large contingent of those aliens that had caused a foothold situation half a year ago. Now he knew why O'Neill had been so cryptic with his message, and knew he couldn't trust any member of SG12, O'Neill or Dr. Jackson. In fact the only one's they could trust not to have been duplicated were Major Carter and Teal'c; but O'Neill's last report indicated they were not together, which could mean they were in more dire circumstances than O'Neill or Jackson.

He waited until the aliens had gotten farther away, before signalling his people to gather around him. He had to come up with a plan quickly, if he was going to carry out his orders and bring everyone back, safe and sound.

"Okay, listen up, here's what we are going to do; we'll follow them, with Ferretti taking half the men flanking their position. When I deem the circumstances are right I'll give the signal and we take them out."

"Yes Sir," Ferretti answered pointing to the men who would follow him. Soon everyone was moving out getting ready to follow Makepeace's plan.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Here she was again, back in the city making her way through the streets on the motor bike, disguised as O'Neill. She left the train a few miles from the city planning on getting back before the miner's arrival. She was making her way back to the house, checking to see if the Colonel and the Daniel alien were still there.

Finding the house empty, she decided to walk back to the jail and try to see what was going on there; keeping out of sight as much as possible. Peering through the window she saw that Teal'c was being guarded by only one of the aliens.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the building; "So how's the prisoner?"

"What are you doing here; I thought you were with the others for the meeting in the town hall?"

"Yea I was, but they wanted me to bring the prisoner," Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure, this is a very dangerous prisoner?" the guard looked very nervous at the thought.

"That's why they sent me, to help you take him back," Sam noticed that guard was carrying one of their zat guns. "Besides if he gives us any trouble we can always shoot him with that"

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"Why don't you let me cover you, while you open the cell," Sam held out her hand as the guard nervously handed her the zat. As soon as the door was opened, a blue flash of light blared out and the guard went down.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked looking puzzled at O'Neill.

"Not quite," Sam answered as she took the device off and transformed back to herself.

Teal'c couldn't hide the smile that came over his face, "It is good to see you Major Carter; I had feared the worse."

"I'm okay Teal'c, what about you; did they do anything to you after I left?" Sam couldn't help but worry about her team mate who had been left in the hands of the aliens.

"I am indeed well Major Carter; they did not do anything to me. I believe most of what you went through was due to Yannish seeking revenge."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment, recalling the nightmare she went through. "Lock him in the cell Teal'c; then we have to head for the town hall. I managed to contact the miners and fill them in, we planned to meet there, but now it seems the others are meeting there too."

"Are you sure you are well enough to make the trip?" Teal'c didn't like Sam's appearance; even though she put up a strong front, he knew she must be in a great deal of pain.

"Yes Teal'c I'm fine, besides we don't have time for me not to be," Sam told him, giving him a little smile.

"Very well then, we should depart." Teal'c locked the door to the cell leaving the guard unconscious on the floor.

Once again Sam changed her appearance back to that of O'Neill's and they made their way to the town hall. They moved cautiously as they approached the building, Sam looked around and was relived that she and Teal'c had arrived first. The streets were not empty but had only a few people looking their way.

"They must be the regular townspeople as I'm hoping all or most of the aliens are in the building."

"I do believe you are correct Major Carter; if they were the aliens I believe there would be some reaction to our presence."

They both turned their heads towards the noise they heard, a small group of four men were heading their way. Sam was relieved when she recognised Rabin the conductor from the train.

Sam walked up to Rabin and spoke quietly, "We have a problem, or an advantage; the aliens have gathered in the building for a meeting, if we plan things out we may be able to get them all at once. Where are the others?"

"I told them to make their way here from different directions, but to stay out of sight until I signal them," Rabin gave Teal'c an odd look as he spoke to Sam.

"Rabin this is Teal'c, he's part of my team that came from Earth and like me; the aliens were unable to mimic him."

"That is good to know," Rabin nodded to Teal'c.

"Okay, now I think it's time we came up with a plan," Sam talked quietly with the small group explaining their part as well as hers and Teal'c's. Moments later the group separated, leaving Sam and Teal'c on the sidewalk close to the town hall.

"Ready Teal'c?" Sam asked as she took a deep breath, then regretting it.

Teal'c lifted his eyebrow noting her discomfort, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"We have no choice Teal'c, the colonel is most likely in there waiting for some sort of backup."

"But with you going in there, with your appearance as it is; there will be two O'Neill's."

"Makes for a good diversion don't you think?" Sam smiled reassuringly to Teal'c.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

The meeting seemed to drone on and on, Jack found it funny that leaders even from different planets seemed to enjoy hearing themselves speak. He looked at his watch once more; he hated feeling stuck in this place not knowing what was happening with his people outside this building.

Yannish enjoyed his position as leader of this expedition; he loved the power he felt as he looked out into the audience seeing all the eyes upon him, listening to his every word.

"…and so, with our hard work and my leadership we will take over this planet and claim it as one of our own."

Yannish was startled as the front doors burst open and O'Neill walked into the large room. "What's going on here!" he yelled as he looked back and forth between the two O'Neill's.

"Seize him…both of them!" Yannish yelled as he made his way towards the door.

Both Sam and Jack were grabbed and brought together both being held for Yannish's perusal.

Yannish walked towards both O'Neill's, he didn't like this, it could mean only one thing, one of them was the real O'Neill, and the other must be a traitor helping the real one. He approached the first one, reaching his hand to Jack's t-shirt pulling it down at the neck and not finding the device.

"So, you are the real Colonel O'Neill…" Yannish stepped back and turned towards the traitor his anger building, "how could you betray us like this!" Before she could brace herself Sam felt the harsh blow from the back of Yannish's hand across her face.

"So there will be no more confusion…" Yannish pulled at the neck of Sam's t-shirt found and removed the mimic device. He stepped back in surprise when he saw Sam standing in front of him.

"Ah, is this your idea of a rescue Carter?"

"Yea, sorry Sir, you know how plan A never seems to work out."

"Well Major Carter, I see the reports of your incapacitation have been exaggerated," Yannish didn't like being fooled, especially by these humans.

"I wouldn't say exaggerated," Jack quickly answered, trying to get Yannish to pay more attention to him, "You did nearly kill her."

"I don't think I'll be making that mistake again," the look Yannish gave Sam sent a shiver down her spine.

"What have you done with my man who was impersonating O'Neill?"

Jack quickly answered, trying again to get Yannish away from Carter, "I don't know where he went, last time I saw him he said something about phoning home."

Yannish was having enough of this; he stepped towards Jack and also backhanded him across the face. Jack opened his mouth and stretched his jaw, it stung a bit, but he'd had worse.

Yannish took the gun from his waist band and pointed it at Jack's chest, "Tell me what you did with my man and any other surprises you may have in store for us."

Jack recognized the SGC issue hand gun and swallowed hard, "The only plan I have is to stick that gun…"

"O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled out as he and a large group of armed miners entered the building from the front and back.

"Little busy here Teal'c," Jack said looking down at the gun pointed at him, "you know Yannish, Teal'c gets a little testy when people point guns at his friends."

"Drop your weapon and you may yet still live," Teal'c ordered with a steely voice, pointing a rifle at Yannish.

Yannish looked around, saw that he and his people surrounded, he lowered the gun and stepped back from Jack. There was a flicker in his eyes as he moved away, and looked at Sam, he spoke quietly under his breath, "if it's the last thing I do, I will see you die."

Yannish quickly and with force moved back into Teal'c, using his arm to knock Teal'c's arm holding the rifle to the side as he raised his gun pointing it at Sam.

Jack watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of him; he saw the shock in Sam's eyes as the shot rang out and she fell back hitting the ground. "No!"

Teal'c felt the force hit him in the chest as his arm was forced out of position; he quickly grabbed the man with his other arm, but not before the shot rang out. He watched in surprise as his team mate hit the floor. With a fury he has seldom felt the likes of before; he grabbed the alien's head in his hands and twisted until he felt the snap, and let the body drop to the ground.

Suddenly, there was more confusion as more men, entered the building from doors and windows. "Drop your weapons!" the loud voice of Colonel Makepeace rang out.

Jack took a few steps towards Sam, "Nobody move!" Makepeace yelled aiming his gun at Jack.

"Damn it Makepeace it's me!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Sorry O'Neill, I can't take your word for that, not after running into those shape shifting aliens on our way here."

"Colonel Makepeace, you should know that those aliens were unable to mimic myself or Major Carter. So please believe me, when I say that is the real O'Neill." Teal'c spoke in a calm reassuring voice hoping he would get his message through.

"Are you certain Teal'c? He could be pulling the wool over your eyes too."

"I am very certain; the device used to mimic O'Neill was last used by Major Carter."

Makepeace had a slightly confused looked on his face, but took Teal'c's word and took his aim off O'Neill.

O'Neill nodded to Makepeace then knelt down next to Sam, "Carter?"

"Damn this hurts," Sam managed to say through gritted teeth.

"You were just shot Carter," Jack acknowledged looking her over. "Where were you hit?"

"My arm Sir…I don't think it's that serious. It's the landing that really sucked."

Jack looked at her arm and saw the blood flowing freely, immediately he placed his hands around the wound, "I need a medic over here!"

Jack saw Makepeace nod to one of the soldiers who immediately ran to Sam's side. He took out a field bandage then motioned for Jack to remove his hands. He examined the wound before wrapping the bandage around her arm which also applied pressure to the wound. "It looks like just a graze, Colonel."

"See Sir, I told you it wasn't serious," Sam interjected trying vainly to hide the pain.

Jack shook his head looking at Sam as he got up, "It's about time you got here Makepeace."

"Sorry O'Neill, but like I said, we ran into a troop of those aliens on our way here, if we didn't take care of them, you'd be surrounded my more of them than you are now."

"Actually Makepeace, the aliens were the one's being surrounded, thanks to Carter bringing in backup. Those dirty ones holding the weapons are the good guys."

Makepeace and his men took their aim off the miners and concentrated on the rest of the people in the room.

"So how did you take care of the others?" Jack asked, feeling more optimistic now the cavalry had arrived.

"Unfortunately we got into a fire fight; we had to take them all out."

"Casualties?" Jack asked.

"Minor on our side, however none of the aliens survived."

"I guess that's the first bit of good news I've heard since coming to this planet."

Ran'al couldn't believe what he heard, the troops they had expected were not coming, they had all been killed by these aliens. Even their leader was now lying dead on the floor; now with Yannish dead, he was in charge. With a saddened heart he knew what he had to do. It had been drilled into them since training, that if they were captured and there was no hope of escape, they were never to be taken alive. He reached under his shirt and activated the fail safe device which began the count down that would kill all his people and hopefully take out as many of the enemy they could.

Jack saw the movement from the alien and hurried over to him, "What did you do!" Jack removed the alien's mimic device and when it morphed back to its original form, he recognized the device that had blown up the aliens in the Gate Room.

"Everyone out of here now!" Jack ordered; knowing time was running out. "Move, Move!"

Jack rushed back to where Sam was sitting on the floor her arm now secured in a sling; he didn't have time to be gentle with her injuries, as he quickly hauled her up to her feet, hearing her react in pain, but kept moving. He threw her arm over his shoulder and they rushed to the nearest exit. There was confusion in the room as so many people scrambled to get out. The marines pushing the miners and yelling for everyone to move, Makepeace and two others covering their retreat, making sure the aliens wouldn't follow.

As Jack waited to exit behind the others, he took a quick glance at _Daniel_, seeing the alien shake his head and mouth 'it's okay' to him. He turned back to the door and just as he and Sam made their way out there was a large explosion. The force throwing them forward and making them land hard on the ground, while debris flew around everywhere.

As the dust began to settle, coughing could be heard from all around, "Is everyone okay?" Jack called out from his prone position.

"Yea O'Neill, looks like it, we are getting a head count now," Makepeace called back.

"Carter, how about you?"

"I'd be much better if you could get your weight off of me…Sir," Sam said struggling through the pain and trying to figure out what didn't hurt.

Jack's face took on a look of surprised as he realized that when they had been blown to the ground; he instinctively rolled to cover Sam from all the debris. "Damn Carter, I'm sorry," Jack carefully extricated himself from Sam.

"Okay Jack, everyone's accounted for, my men, the miners and Teal'c," Makepeace informed Jack looking down at him shaking his head. "Have any idea where we can find our missing people?"

"Yea," Jack said as he helped Sam to a seated position. "They're in a large building at the edge of town, close to where the forest begins."

"I know the building you speak of, I will take you there," Rabin answered anxiously, hoping to get to his people and make sure they were all right.

Jack looked at the stranger; then at Sam, who was now on her feet. "Sir, this is Rabin, he's the conductor from the train."

"Thank you Rabin; Makepeace get your men and head for the building. Carter, why don't you stay here and rest until we get back…"

"I'd rather go along Sir, I mean Daniel is there and I have to know if he's okay."

"I understand Carter, but you don't look like you are in any shape to…"

"I have a truck I can use to drive us and your people there," interrupted one of the townspeople who had come running to the area when the building exploded.

Jack thanked him, then turned to Makepeace, "Get Teal'c and a few of your men on the truck, the rest can walk there." Jack and Sam followed the man to the truck; Jack helped Sam up and followed her, both sitting on the front bench like seat. When he heard Makepeace give the all clear, the driver put the truck into gear and headed for the building.

The truck came to a sudden stop, lurching forward causing Sam to put her good arm out bracing herself against the dash board, with expletives coming from both her and O'Neill. Makepeace and his men quickly jumped from the back of the truck and headed for the building. Jack quickly followed leaving Sam behind. Makepeace's men took position by the door, waiting for a sign to enter.

Sam managed to get down from the truck and watched as Jack joined Makepeace at the doorway. She saw him signal and watched as everyone entered. She hated waiting behind, she wanted to be in there with the others, but knew that Jack was right, in her current condition she wouldn't be much help. So she waited as patiently as she could, for them to exit the building.

Jack signalled the men to enter; they quickly ran in the building checking for any hostiles that may be around. Jack entered and saw the area was clear, he looked up to see many people struggling to get free from the restraints that had them dangling from the ceiling.

"Jack! What the hell is going on?" Daniel yelled as he continued to struggle.

"I thought you would have figured that out Daniel," Jack smirked, relieved to see Daniel was okay, and enjoying his discomfort a little.

"Yea, well I figured that part out…what I want to know, is why aren't you helping us get down?" Daniel was a little angry at Jack for just standing there and smiling.

'Just hang in there Danny; we'll have you and the rest down in no time." Jack couldn't help but smile at his reply.

Jack could see the villagers were confused and panicking at their situation, "Okay everyone listen up! Everything is under control now and you are safe, my people…" Jack saw the miners enter the building looking up in awe. "…and your people will get you down very soon."

Sam couldn't believe how long it was taking; she saw the miners and the rest of the SG teams arrive and enter the building, she was fighting herself not to follow the others in, but she didn't want to get in the way of what had to be done.

She wavered back and forth from one foot to the other, trying to work off the anxiety. "Finally," she breathed out, as she saw Jack and Daniel exit the building and head her way.

"Daniel," she smiled and held her arm out to embrace him.

"Oh my God Sam, are you okay?" Daniel was quite shocked when he saw Sam's appearance, but leaned into her hug gently.

"Yea Daniel, I'm fine, it's you I was worried about," Daniel took a step back keeping one hand on Sam's shoulder. "I 'm fine Sam, I wasn't injured, unlike you."

"Okay kids, enough with the reunions," Jack interrupted the conversation. "Makepeace and I have decided that SG1 along with SG12 will be going back through the gate and into the loving care of ole Doc Fraiser." Jack made a point to stare at Sam as she said the last part.

Sam looked around the area, "Where is SG12 Sir?"

"Oh they are still in the building, helping to get the others down; they'll be here any minute. Makepeace and the rest of our people are going to help out around here and I'm going to ask Hammond to send a hazmat team to help with…well what's left of the town hall."

Sam shook her head at the thought of what they would find in there, "that's a good idea Sir, I'm sure the villagers aren't ready to handle that."

Looking at Sam, Jack could see how pale she looked and had no idea how she could still be on her feet. He guessed she was going on pure adrenalin, and when she came down, she would crash hard.

"Sir," Major McKenna approached the group, he was surprised by Sam's appearance but stopped from mentioning it by a stern look and shake of the head from Jack. "We're finished in the building Sir, and ready to head out when you give the word, Col. Makepeace is sending Lt. Jefferies with us to give SG3's iris code."

The rest of the group including Teal'c approached; Teal'c gave Sam a small nod and moved closer so he was standing behind her and slightly to the side. "Sir, what about Daniel?"

"What about me Sam?" Daniel looked puzzled by Sam's question.

"Oh sorry Daniel, not you, I mean the alien that was first impersonating you." Sam was beginning to feel worn out, or more worn out; she was trying to keep up a strong front, but everything she went through was catching up to her.

"Don't worry about it Carter, I filled in Makepeace. He'll have it checked out, while they secure the area to make sure there aren't any other aliens that may be hiding out. But for now, how about we all head home?" Jack clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"Yes Sir," Sam answered tiredly; waiting to fall instep with the group.

"Hey buddy," Jack called out to the driver.

The man appeared confused as he looked at Jack, "My name is Andaro, not Buddy."

"Okay Andaro, do you think you could give us a lift back to the gate; it's kind of a long walk back?"

Andaro grinned and nodded his head, "After the help you have given my people, I would be honoured to give you a…lift."

"Great!" Jack smiled, "everybody on board," he said as he gestured for them to go to the back of the truck. Everyone started moving and Jack noticed Sam start to sway, luckily Teal'c was behind her and caught her as she passed out.

"Damn I knew that was going to happen; Teal'c can you can get her into the truck?"

"That I can, with ease O'Neill," Teal'c headed to the back of the truck with the rest of the airmen following.

"What the hell just happened, Jack? What's wrong with Sam?"

"It's a long story Daniel, for now let's just get home and let Fraiser have a look at her."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Open the iris, and get the medics down here," ordered Hammond as he anxiously awaited SG1's return with SG12. He felt relieved when Walter identified SG3's iris code, but it didn't last long when he heard there was an injury. He looked down at the shimmering event horizon saying a little prayer as he waited.

The soldiers in the Gate Room were armed and ready to greet whoever came through the gate. Hammond watched from above as the event horizon shimmered and Teal'c appeared carrying a body, 'oh Lord let her be all right,' he prayed under his breath. Soon after, the rest of the party came through the gate, seeing the usual guns pointed at them.

"SG1 and 12 all accounted for Sir," Jack informed Hammond who immediately headed down the stairs to the Gate Room.

Hammond was met by Dr. Fraiser and two medics rushing into the Gate Room wheeling a gurney. Teal'c gently laid Sam down and stepped back, "What can you tell me?" Janet asked as she shone a penlight in Sam's eyes.

"She passed out about twenty minutes ago Doc, frankly I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Let's get her to the infirmary, you can fill me in on the way," Janet looked at Hammond for his approval to have Jack join her.

"Go ahead Colonel," Hammond watched as the gurney with Sam on top of it was rushed away followed by Jack and the medical personnel. He looked at the remaining group, "What the hell happened?"

Teal'c stepped forward, "I can explain what has occurred General Hammond; we encountered the race of aliens that tried to gain a foothold in the SGC several months ago."

Hammond sighed and shook his head, "let's continue this in the briefing room, then I want everyone checked out in the infirmary."

-----------

"So I think that just about covers it Doc," Jack informed Fraiser and moved out of the way as they entered the infirmary.

"Thank you Colonel, we'll take it from here," Janet's answer was abrupt as she took control of the situation.

It was surreal to Jack; he was having the feeling of déjà vu as he watched the medics work on Sam as Fraiser barked out orders. The last time, she had been taken over by Jolinar and barely survived. This time he knew, or hoped the situation wasn't as dire as he continued to observe, unable to tear himself away from the scene unfolding in front of him. Jack was startled out of his daze by the closing of the curtain, "Doc?"

Janet came out from behind the curtain, "Sorry Sir, but they are getting Sam in a gown, then she's going for a CAT scan and X-rays."

"So how is she?"

One of the nurses stepped out from the curtained off area, "Dr. Fraiser, it looks like Major Carter is coming around."

"Thank you Lt.," Janet looked first, then pulled the curtain open. She went to Sam and leaned over her head, "Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam let out a quiet moan, and her eyes began to flutter, "That's it Sam, wake up," Janet didn't want to tap Sam on the face, the bruises looked painful enough and she didn't want to add to it; she hoped her voice would be enough to bring her around.

'J-Janet?"

"Yes Sam, it's me, you're in the infirmary," Janet answered, knowing Sam would be confused when first coming around.

"How…what happened?" Sam's eyes were now open and she was looking around, trying to figure out how she got here.

"You passed out on the planet Carter, we brought you back home. Although thinking about how bumpy that ride back was, I think I would have rather slept through it too." Jack smiled reassuringly.

"Is everyone..."

"Everyone is fine Carter; we made it back safe and sound. Makepeace and our troops are still there helping out."

"How about you Sam, how are you feeling?" Janet asked, now being able to get some information from Sam.

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

"I don't doubt it," Janet said sympathetically.

"Yea, I was about to ask you earlier what the damage was."

Janet looked at Sam and not at Jack as she answered the question, "Well Sam, the good news is, it looks like your heart is doing fine after the shocks you received, but I'm going to keep you attached to the heart monitor for observation just to be sure."

Sam looked down and to her side; now noticing that she had wires attached to her as well an IV.

"Also the gun shot wound isn't very serious, it's going to hurt like hell for a while, but…"

"You consider that good news?" Jack couldn't help interject.

Janet rolled her eyes and continued, "But with the right meds including pain killers it should be better in no time."

"And the bad news?" Sam asked.

"There is no actual bad news, which I know of yet. I'll know more after we get a CT scan of your head and X-rays to see if the beating you took caused any serious damage. There were no outright signs of you having any broken ribs, but I can't rule out any hair line fractures that may not show up on the X-rays. The burns we'll treat with ointment and bandage changes, I don't see them being much of a problem.' Janet gave Sam a small smile and squeezed her arm gently.

"Thanks Janet, so how about those pain meds you mentioned?"

"Sorry Sam, but you'll have to wait until I get the results of your head CT, to see if there is any sign of a concussion. So why don't we get this over with," Janet motioned two medics who came over and wheeled Sam out of the room.

Jack shook his head and moved closer to Janet, "You know Doc, it's not often Carter admits to wanting pain meds."

"Yea, I know Colonel; I'm actually surprised she stayed conscious as long as she did on that planet."

Jack nodded his head in agreement, "Well Doc, I have a meeting to get to, keep me informed."

"Just don't forget you still have your post mission exam to go through Colonel," Janet said loudly to Jack's retreating back.

"Like I'd ever do that," Jack yelled back.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hammond entered the briefing room, finding Dr. Fraiser and Jack already seated waiting for him, "Remain seated, so Doctor what you can tell me?"

"To begin with Sir, from the exams of our people we did yesterday no one is showing any adverse affects from being attached to those machines. This coincides with the results we found from our initial encounter six months ago."

"Glad to hear it Doctor, now what about Major Carter?"

"Well Sir, as you know, Major Carter's circumstances were quite different. The test results that came back were clear, no concussion, no fractures and no internal bleeding. All considered, she was very lucky," Janet took a sigh of relief that the news was good.

"If you think getting the crap beat out of you and electrocuted lucky," Jack began.

"I believe the doctor means that given the circumstances, things could have been worse Colonel," Hammond understood how Jack felt, being a leader was a tough job, you always hated when those under your command were injured…or worse.

Jack nodded slightly, "I know Sir, it's just…having to shock someone like that; let's just say it's not something I'll ever want to do again."

"I understand Colonel, believe me it's not something I like to do either; but when it's necessary, you don't have a choice."

"So General, any more reports from the planet," Jack said, making an effort to change the subject.

"From the initial reports we received from Col. Makepeace, the contingent we sent are working well with the inhabitants of the planet to get the area cleaned up; including the bio-hazard team. " Jack couldn't help but cringe at the thought of all those alien bodies that were blown up in the explosion.

"Our people also helped search the area for any aliens that may be hiding, but have found nothing. However our helping them may go a long way in solidifying a trade agreement; and as you know Dr. Jackson and Teal'c will be heading out there to try and help in that matter." Hammond was hoping that something positive would come out of this disastrous mission.

"I'm sure Daniel will work his usual charms on the natives, General," Jack feigned a smile, no matter what good may come from the mission, to him the price was too high; as he yet again had to bear the guilt on his shoulders.

"All right, that should do it for today, dismissed," Hammond got up and made his way to his office.

"So Colonel, will you be heading to the infirmary?"

"Not quite yet Doc, first I'm going to see Daniel and Teal'c off," Jack knew there were plenty of SGC personnel there so he didn't have to worry about Daniel, especially with Teal'c accompanying him.

-----------

Jack entered the infirmary room that Sam had been moved to and noticed she was sleeping. He was at least glad she was able to get some rest since Janet had put her on the pain meds. As bad as they looked, Jack new the bruises would fade as well as the all the pain she was going through. He just wasn't sure if the psychological affects of the torture would. His own experience years ago had haunted him for along time, and to be honest, it wasn't something he thought he would ever forget.

"Oh Sir, you're here," Sam was just opening her eyes when she noticed Jack staring at her, with an odd look on his face.

"Hey Carter, how are you doing?"

"Better Sir, thanks to Janet," Sam tried to move higher up in the bed, and regretted the movement immediately. With her arm in a sling, bruised ribs and what seemed like bruised everything else; moving was certainly getting harder to do.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Jack got another pillow then helped her sit up a bit while he adjusted the pillows behind her.

"Thank you Sir." Sam smiled slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment at having to be helped by her CO.

"No prob…" Jack started to say, when they heard voices coming from the hall.

"Major Carter has been resting comfortably," Janet was saying as she and General Hammond entered the room.

"General," Jack turned to face Hammond acknowledging his presence.

"Major Carter, it's good to see you awake, "Hammond smiled, even though he had been updated on her condition, he still remembers the last time he saw her she was being carried through the gate by Teal'c.

"Thank you Sir, I'm just fine now." Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes at her usual answer.

"That's good to hear Major; I actually have a visitor here who would like to meet you." George held out his arm towards the door, motioning for the person to come in.

Sam gasped and her eyes widened and her heart monitor started beeping faster and she started moving trying to get further back in her bed.

Janet immediately went to Sam's side, looked at the monitor then put her hand on Sam's shoulder, obviously concerned. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Jack looked at Sam's reaction, then at the guest, "It's okay Carter, that's not him, remember."

"Colonel?" Hammond asked in confusion.

"It's okay Sam, try to calm down," Janet said, trying to get Sam to calm down on her own, so she wouldn't have to use a sedative.

"Sorry Sir, but your guest looks just like the alien that tortured Carter; I even thought it was him for a second.

Sam started to calm her breathing and relax, pleasing Janet seeing that the heart monitor showed her heart beat slowing down, "You okay?"

Sam took a deep breath, "Yea, sorry about that."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry for not warning you Major," Hammond smiled at her.

"Major Carter," Yannish took a tentative step forward, "I just wanted to meet you and thank you for everything you have done for my people. I am very saddened to hear what the…alien who looked like me did to you. Please accept my apology."

"You have nothing to apologize for, it wasn't you, and except for being a little surprised I know it wasn't you."

"I am very pleased to hear that Major Carter; when I came here to thank your people and work out a trade agreement, I insisted on meeting you. You will always be held in high regard on our planet." Yannish smiled and bowed his head at Sam.

"Thank you Yannish, and it wasn't just me, I had a lot of help."

"Don't sell yourself short Carter; you did a damn good job over there."

"That you did Major, and as soon as the good doctor releases you, I'm giving you some well deserved downtime." Hammond turned around and escorted Yannish out of the infirmary.

"So Doc, when's Carter's getting out of here?"

"So far everything is checking out fine, I was going to remove the heart monitor today anyway," Janet smirked, "and if you take all your meds, antibiotics and pain pills, I don't see any reason why you can't go home tomorrow. That is if you can get someone to help you out for a little while, and you promise to rest."

"That she will do Doc; I'll make sure of it," Jack smiled.

Sam looked like a deer caught in a head light, "Sir?"

"Oh come on Carter, we both know you don't know what rest means. I'll just be checking in on you, to make sure you follow doctor's orders."

"Ah, do I have a choice?"

"Fraid not Carter," Jack smiled smugly.

"Good, now that that's settled, Sam needs her rest," Janet grabbed O'Neill by the arm and led him out of the room.

"Janet," Sam said exasperated.

"Tomorrow Carter!" Jack yelled from the hallway.

Sam shook her head and pulled up the covers, "Oh, boy."

**The End**

* * *


End file.
